Otra vida
by neko yandere kawaii
Summary: Te gustaria ser una princesa? Pues a mi no. Creanme no es bonito ser trada con diferencia y mucho menos ser comprometida a la eo que lo unico bueno fue que...-LUCEEEEEE!-..- No entiendo por que estas tan interesado en mi?- Por que te amo- Es nalu :33 espero que les guste...
1. cap1

Lucy Herfaliet hija de los más grandes magnates de todo el reino Jude y Layla Herfaliet. Con solo 16 años y a pocos días de cumplir sus 17; su vida era completamente horrenda. No entendía como era las chicas de su edad pedían ser unas princesas ¡ELLA ERA TECNICAMENTE UNA! Y era terrible siempre con limitaciones y no económicas, si no sociables.

Cuando cumplo sus 6 años pensó que al fin dejaría su casa y tendría amigos con los cuales compartir la amistad y contarse historias y poder divertirse como lo hacen ellos poder aprender nuevas cosas y explorar los alrededores del pueblo con solo pensarlo se emocionaba . Ese mismo día se puso otra ropa algo menos costoso algo muy simple por qué pensó que con su ropas y vestidos elegantes que su padre le compraba se sentiría incomoda. Su padre no esperaba ver a su "princesita" vestida de una forma tan tan tan…. No encontraba palabras para definir la manera de vestir de su hija, ella no deberías vestir esa simpleza ella era proveniente de una familia muy importante debería usar vestidos costos algo importado no algo tan simple de seguro era obra de Layla ella era la única persona tan desquiciada como para poder hacer vestir una princesa de esa forma. A fin en cuentas nunca pudo ir a la escuela y no fue por su forma de vestir no sino por que podría ser corrompida por esos sucios y toscos niños igualados.

A los 10 años se arto de estar encerrada y decidió escapar tuvo sumo cuidado que nadie la vea tuvo suerte por que su "nana" aun no llegaba y los empleados están en descanso; decidió bajar al pueblo era todo lo que deseaba desde que tenía 6 años. Cuándo logro salir del "palacio" donde vivía se dio cuenta que no podría bajar por sí sola la distancia del pueblo y la mansión era mucha se necesitaba tomar el carruaje real para poder bajar… ¿Dónde encontraría otro carruaje si su padre era el único que tenia uno? Además el ya había salido a una reunión de negocios. Aun no recuerda como ni cuando ocurrió pero pudo bajar el extraño acantilado donde vivía. Cuando llego al pueblo empezó a arrepentirse no conocía a nadie y si se perdía si no la aceptaban. Un extraño sentimiento empezó apoderar ce de ella un extraño aire frio empezó a envolverá y aparentaba ser como un escudo para protegerla.

-…Buenas… ¿Tardes?- le saludo educadamente una niña de cabellera celeste (no había visto nunca ese color de cabello excepto del su maestra de natación Acuarios) su estatura era más pequeña que ella vestía una falta que le quedaba un poco encima de las rodillas de color guinda con una blusa amarilla con detalles guindas sin mangas con una sandalias que hacían juego.

- Que pasa Levy…- Se acerco una chica de la misma estura que ella con cabello escarlata y unos ojos color chocolate vestía una falda algo larga color crema con unas medias largas y una especie de armadura en la parte de arriba y un polito manga larga.

-E-e-etto-o-o…..- no sabía que decir el miedo se apodero de mi empezaba a creer que mi padre tenía razón. En eso vi como la pelirroja empezaba a sonreír, la peli azul la miraba de una forma de tratar de adivinar el motivo de la sonrisa no se por que pero esa sonrisa me tranquilizo.

-Que pasa Er-

- Parece que no nos hemos presentado bien- La interrumpió son quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Un gusto mi nombre es Erza Scarlet- La peli azul pareció entender la mirada de Erza.

-Erza tienes razón, un gusto mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden- Ahora ambas me estaban sonriendo no eran como me esperaba yo me imaginaba eran muy educadas y respetuosas… cierto yo no me había presentado casi se me olvidaba.

- Un gusto soy Lucy Herfaliet…-"Como irán a reaccionar se saber que soy la hija del dueño del palacio".

- Un gusto…. Puedo llamarte Lu-chan?- Me pregunto tímidamente la peli azul.

Ellas fueron mis primeras amigas poco después me entere que Levy era hija de mi nana y Erza nieta del Jefe de guardia real Rob. En uno de esos días su padre la descubrió escapándose y nunca más las volvió a ver. Dos años después murió su madre, sin embargo a su padre no parecía importarle la muerte de Layla. Sin embargo para ella fue una gran marca que le tomo muchas noches de silencioso llanto y un desesperado dolor que parecía nunca acabar. Desde ese día ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una chica común de pueblo.

Solo faltaban 3 días para que cumpla 17 años según su padre mañana vendría la familia de su prometido. Si prometido. Una de las tantas ideas fantásticas de su padre fue comprometerla con un socio de negocios ella no sabía cual socio era y eso le parecía muy raro pues ella se había encargado de averiguar las amistades de su padre para saber cuál sería su prometido lo único que sabía era de que su padre no se reunía mucho con él pero cuando lo hacía venia la mayoría de veces molesto debido a que por lo que entendía su socio era muy arrogante y narcisista o algo por el estilo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ola primero gracias por leerlo significa mucho para mí…. bueno… espero que les haya gustado sinceramente a mí me gusta pero ahí ustedes. Como no sé quién era el prometido misterioso se los dejo a ustedes para que me lo digan... Pero por favor no me ignores… duele realmente duele TT-TT. Sayonara:3


	2. prometidos

**Solo faltaban 3 días para que cumpla 17 años según su padre mañana vendría la familia de su prometido. Si prometido. Una de las tantas ideas fantásticas de su padre fue comprometerla con un socio de negocios ella no sabía cual socio era y eso le parecía muy raro pues ella se había encargado de averiguar las amistades de su padre para saber cuál sería su prometido lo único que sabía era de que su padre no se reunía mucho con él pero cuando lo hacía venia la mayoría de veces molesto debido a que por lo que entendía su socio era muy arrogante y narcisista o algo por el estilo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El alba comenzaba a salir y el ambiente húmedo chocaba con las ventanas del cuarto permitiendo dejar entrar los primeros rayos de sol como era de esperarse la sirvienta personal de la "princesa". Una sirvienta algo peculiar se podría decir que con un color de cabello rosado nunca conoció a alguien así pero no se podía quejar ella era muy agradable después de todo. Además había sido cómplice en sus escapadas del palacio. Si la señorita Herfaliet a pesar de ser toda una 2 señorita" seguía siendo igual de infantil e inmadura como diría su padre a no querer acceder a casarse con su prometido.

-Hime, el desayuno ya está servido- esta chica de cabello rosado y corto con ojos azules y unas pulseras en forma de cadenas era la sirvienta del palacio Virgo. Raro nombre verdad? Pero ella no era nadie para quejarse aunque si les tenía mucha curiosidad a todos sus sirvientes y un gran aprecio.

Eran 12 los sirvientes que tenia con su hermana a pesar de no tener la misma madre eran buenas amigas no compartían habitaciones pero por lo que sabía su hermana también estaba comprometida. Su hermana era completamente distinta a ella, se llamaba Yukino tenía el cabello corto de color blanco y sus ojos también eran marrones, tenían la misma edad. Yukino era más reservada y pudorosa a diferencia de ella.

- Virgo ya te he dicho que no me llames así.- era verdad no le gustaba para nada que la llamen así aunque sabía que nunca lo podrían dejar de hacer.

-… ¿Es hora del castigo, Hime?- y algo masoquista, a vía veces en las cuales se ponía a pensar si tenían familia o algo pero por educación como le dijo su nana no debería preguntar eso aunque la curiosidad la mataba … nada malo va a pasar si preguntaba además lo que fuera ella lo respetaría.

- Virgo...- estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir pero ya no había vuelta atrás-… ¿tienes familia?- se arrepintió a instante ¡cómo iba a preguntar algo tan atrevido! Si su madre la viera la mataría, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que escuchar.

- Hime…- la mirada de la ojiceleste se torno un poco melancólica- b-bueno la verdad es que…- se vio interrumpida por el señor.

- Lucy! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con la servidumbre- menciono diciendo esto último con algo de asco. Lucy no podía creer la lo que pasaba si en fue el primero en contratarla, eso no era lo importante ahora sino virgo.

- Papa ella es mi amiga y no tienes el mínimo derecho de tratarla así- expreso completamente furiosa debido al gran aprecio que le tenía.

- Hime…- esta asombrada pero sobre todo conmovida.- Respecto a su pregunta- logrando llamar la atención de ambos rubios- usted junto con demás son mi verdadera familia- menciono sonriendo. Lucy empezó a llorar de felicidad junto con ella. Jude solo pudo irse fastidiado sin antes decir.

-Virgo hoy vendrá los prometidos de mis hijas por favor vístelas apropiadamente y pídele a los demás que le enseñen todo lo que falte-dicho esto salió del cuarto.

- Hime, discúlpeme pero iré a despertar a Yukino-sama- menciono separándose de ella.

- no tienes que preocuparte Virgo-san me despertó Libra- comento feliz, pero al verlas se dio cuenta que algo pasaba- q-que paso?

- Yukino….- Lucy tomo la palabra y se le acerco no pudo resistir y se puso a llorar, la peliblanco en pesaba a sospechar de que se trataba- h-hoy vendrán n-nuestros p-p-p…- no pudo terminar de decirlo y se quedo llorando abrazada por Yukino a cual también había comenzado a llorar. Virgo se quedo observando tal espectáculo.

Al otro lado del reino de Fiore….

En un castillo relucientes y brillante…

Ubicado en la ciudad de Crocus….

Un hombre vestido de una forma muy elegante de cabello negro algo corto entrando a una gran habitación con detalles góticos en el techo y cuadros de formas simétricas con bordes dorados y las paredes color guinda con detalles de flores marchitadas en la parte baja de la pared, el suelo era de madera .El hombre tenía los ojos rojos y llevaba un traje color negro y una corbata también de color rojo.

-Por amor a Mavis cuanto demora Weisslogia – mustiso el hombre de ojos rojos.

- No entiendo por qué te quejas papa si sabes que el tío weisslogia siempre ha sido así- menciono un chico de aproximadamente 18 años con un gran parecido solo que este no vestía igual que su padre en cambio llevaba una ropa informal, y sus ojos eran un tono más rojo que el de su padre casi color carmesí.

- a todo esto… por qué sigues vestido así rogué?! Se suponía que hoy nos reuniríamos con la familia de vuestra prometida ¡- se notaba que estaba completamente furioso. Sin embargo su hijo parecía de lo más tranquilo.

- ya de acuerdo luego me cambiare además aun hay mucho tiempo… cierto por qué tengo que casarme?- ya sabía a respuesta pero aun así quería que se lo recordaran.

- cuantas veces hemos discutido sobre esto?-

- unas…. No sé 5 veces?

- 5 veces?! Rogué…fueron 50 veces! Contando esta!-

- ya pero por qué?-

- era un trato ya hecho con Jude- suspiro cansado por que en verdad le cansaba hablar de todo eso.

- y… yo que tengo que ver en eso?- contraataco notablemente molesto- se suponía que sería el idiota de mi primo quien se casara o no?-

- Es verdad se supondría que Sting sería quien se casaría – dándole a la razón a su hijo- Pero.- Dios como odiaba esos peros.- No teníamos en cuenta que Jude se volviera a casar y tuviera otra hija.

- Una última pregunta- sabía en lo que se metía pero necesitaba saberlo. A cambio su padre movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.- Si el señor Jude no hubiera tenido una niña…. Yo no me casaría verdad?-

- mmm… Pues en realidad hubiera sido tu prima pero… no se dio el caso.-

- Hola tío Skiadrum ! Ya llegamos.- Apareció un rubio escandalosamente.

- hola Sting-respondió el saludo su primo de misma forma. Ahora vengo voy a cambiarme.

- hola Skiadrum- saludo un adulto de ojos azules y cabellera rubia también con un traje.

- tío sabes que le pasa a Rogué?- menciono un chico con un gran pareció a su padre solo que este llevaba una cicatriz que le pasaba por su ceja izquierda.

- Creo que no quiere casarse- opino tranquilamente- tu qué crees? O tampoco estás de acuerdo?

- Tío sinceramente no me importa mucho que digamos solo espero que la chica sea bonita- Respondió muy arrogante.

- Ya estoy listo, ya podemos irnos.- dicho esto todos empezaron a salir del palacio.

- Cierto- de acordó el padre de Rogué – No usen magia que podrían arrestarnos.

- Como quieras- mencionaron al unisonó los chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Oliwis *-*/ perdónenme :c no fue mi intención pero me enferme y estoy en exámenes pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré una semana solo para ustedes * …** a nadie le importa!* :c bueno chausito… creo que ya saben quién es prometido de quien verdad? **__**nansteph14 grashias por comentar y grashias por leer enserio grashias. **_


End file.
